1. Field
Embodiments relate to a photosensitive polymer, a resist composition including the photosensitive polymer, and a method of preparing a resist pattern using the resist composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the technology trend towards large-size and thin-film type displays, there has been an increasing demand for the technology of forming high-resolution and high-sensitivity resist patterns.